ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is an upcoming two-part superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It serves as the sixth and seventh installments in the popular Jane Hoop Elementary series. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. Part I will be released on November 12, 2010, and Part II on July 8, 2011.1 The film will be released by Paramount Pictures in 3D, as well as 2D. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush will be the first entery to get 3D for the entire length of the movie. The film will also be released in IMAX 3D. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush#Plot On June 25, 2010, Paramount Pictures released a full synopsis of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1: Two years after the death of SWAT Teammate leader David Johnson, Part I begins as Danny, Rebecca and Alec are being warned from Catwoman that the Final Rush is being falling from the sky after a terrifying evil wish from the Magic Ball. The only thing that they have to do is to stop it from falling, trying not to touch it, due to Catwoman distances a killing spell to take them to their cheating death. Meanwhile, Alec begins to get feelings to date with two girls Jade, crusing on his girlfriend Naudia, and Rebecca, crusing on his best friend Danny. Like Catgirl, her brother Catboy begins to have feelings with Naudia, where the gang defends her while the three main heroes are gone. While Danny wants to know more secrets about the murder of David's wife and Alice's mother Janet by Catwoman, Danny, Rebecca and Alec goes back in time to find out what actually happen between the relationship of Catwoman and Janet into their teenage years. Within the world under attack, Danny, Rebecca and Alec are the only hope to save it before the Final Rush falls and attacks and kills anyone, is by heading to three different places: Evan's World, Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland by getting all three powerful objects: The First, The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power to destroy the Final Rush and stop Catwoman once and for all Production Development "Over the years, we tried to start by making the fifth film to be made into two movies, but find out that one of the couple of scenes were removed, so we don't have to make it into two movies. The movie came out in the entire movie anyways! For Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, it is the sixth and final book of Rita Christensen's franchise. This one would be very much darker like the others, and one of the longest book into the franchise. It is so long that there's too much information into it, so perfect to make it into a movie. This is why that we should split this movie into two parts, and has soo many information made for this two-part finale. We were thinking to start making the longest movie than the other one into the franchise. It may take almost a year to start filming this movie, which this will be our last time to make this Hoop movie. I'm really excited to start to direct a movie that start cheering "Go Break A Leg" and made my work complete. This will prove the movie how successful it would be for fans - thanks to a very special person Author - who wrote the franchise is Miss. Rita Christensen - making it to have an complete and beautiful art of work to end as soon as possible." - James Calvin, the director of the film, on decision, diving sixth and final Jane Hoop Elementary novel into seperate two-parts.1 Since the announcement of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows] being made into two parts, a two-part film adaptation of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is ready to be set for it's theatrical release for the last time. Just than, it was originally reported for the previous film to be split into two movies, scheduling Part 1 for November 14, 2008 release and Part 2 for July 10, 2009 release, but the plan wasn't in success, because of the book "not as long as the others" back in 2007.1 The Final Rush was shot back-to-back for confirming to filming to be made only in direct order according to Paramount Pictures.1 Derek Todd talks to Rita Christensen about the book, and she told him that the book she has written seems to be long, and Todd is possibly is going to remove several of scenes for the movie that came from the book. Although, it was being trated as one film, but was made into two.1 Produer Derek Todd starts onto helping Clark to start searching for to make this movie completely different from the book, but can do it soon as possible. Derek Todd has begin onto writting scripts onto the movie. With Tara Jones wanting to return, it has been a while since Dan Kroger start editing the first two films, till being replace by Amy Vanish for the second first two films, and Jones does the fifth, Kroger likes to return to editing for this films. Dan Wilson is returning to start composing the film's soundtrack. Blake Brown describes Part 1 of the film: "The first part is a road and time traveling movie, because of there are so many traveling scenes where we have to go to. We've been to like seven different or more places we have been there ever since. Brown also describes Part 2: "The second part might only be a road movie, because of going through many places we have to go, would be interesting."1 Brian Clark has began writting scripts on May 1, 2009, which it may take nearly months for him to complete the scripts, when he is still writting them as of July 2009. Clark notices that he'll be start making the movie's bigger budget for past 1 year, but by the time, Paramount Pictures can only do it's job, to starts making the production budget bigger or smaller than the preceded film. Clark finished the script at 2:00 p.m. on October 30, 2009. Todd explains for the story for the movie being made into two movies, of the first part of the movie: "Part 1 will end with Danny getting a choice to give Catwoman the Crystal Power, or else she will murder Rebecca."1 He also explains to Part 2: "It will continue with Danny and friends being kidnapped by Catwoman all the way to the end of the movie."1 Other films that are been made into two parts is again Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Breaking_Dawn The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn]. On June 21, 2010, the film is expected to be rated R, due to strong bloody images, but Paramount Picutres studios does not allow to it. They said: "because no one under 13 will be watching it. Some of the adults were not going to watch, and the movie would not do well. They're expecting to rated both parts of the movie neither a PG or a PG-13 rating. R rated is a bad idea for fans. They want fans, or fans under the age of 13 to watch this movie. Just because they're just some strong bloody images, does it mean that only people at age of 17 will have to see it. This is for both parts. They're are rumors that neither that The Final Rush will be getting an R rating, because they're be strong violence into this movie. This indeed will not be true. This will be ruining the dreams that just because that it was just one of the children's books." Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Brian Clark stays as Screenplay3, editor Tara Jones asking to return replacing Amy Vanish since ''The Magic Ball'' and ''Morphin the Power''3 and Dan Kroger in ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''.3 Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. And on September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Filming Pre-production has began on June 8, 2009.1 Filming begins on July 17, 20091 for a project 230 days.1 It was shot in Cincinnati, Ohio, for the Fantasy World includes Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base.1 It scheduled to be complete in June.1 The Kingstons' Home was filmed on that day.1 It will also be shot in Cincinnati Museum Center, Winton Woods Park and King's Island.1 Fountain Square will be filmed, since filming a burning Fountain Square from the previous film.1 As of April 2, 2010, Larry Hutchinson suffered a major head injury during the film of an explosion at the Cincinnati Square, and has been sent to the hospital.1 Filming an explosion scene was a serious stunt for Hutchinson.1 Also on May 14, 2010, Amy Tammie also suffered, but a minor head injury, sending to the hospital.1 However, she is later released on the same day, just as after she has no threating injuries.1 Filming for both parts wrapped up on June 25, 2010.1 Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members |} Casting Casting began on May 2009. The cast from the previous film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, all reprised their roles for this film. Originally Natasha Richardson was to reprise her role as Miss. Bella Watson, but will be replaced by Miranda Richardson, due to Natasha Richardson's death on March 18, 2009 from a skiing accident sufering head injuries.1 Finding the cast of the young children to play as Dano Gorden, Dana Gorden, Ala Gutzwiller, Alan Gutzwiller, Kayla Berning and Kyle Berning has yet to be confirmed, during the end of the movie.1 On August 2009, Brian Clark announced that the main characters as adults will be play by adult actors, because of the younger actors were too young to portrayed as the adult main characters. Beyoncé Knowles, Channing Tatum, Hayden Panettiere, Omarion, Steve Sandvoss, Usher and Jessica Simpson will play as the roles of the older main characters,111111 but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Marketing The film's first movie picture showing Danny, Rebecca and Alec in Morphin the Power getting one of the three remaining objects that can destroy The Final Rush was released on April 17, 2010 for Part 1.1 On May 7, 2010, the film's official 30 second teaser trailer was released before [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2] hits theaters.1 It premiered online on May 10, 2010.1 On May 13, 2010, it was announced for the film's video game was also split into two-parts. The film's video game first part will be released on November, 2010, while its' second part of the video game will be released eight months later, July, 2011.1 On June 6, 2010, the film debuts its' sneak peek for both parts of the film at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards.1 On June 29, 2010, with The First and Goldenman's Revenge releasing in Ultimate Edition DVD, the film will be showing a footage of the film.1 On June 30, 2010, it is set to release a full length teaser trailer for the film in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender],1 which the release date moved to July 1, 2010, meaning that the trailer will move along with it.1 But it was also reported that it would be release earlier to release in online and in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse].1 Originally setting to release online July 2, 2010, but was moved up instead to June 30 for unknown reasons.1 References # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ a b Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN!. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 January 2010. # ^ a b Final Jane Hoop Elementary Movie in 3D?. Wiki News. Retrieved 11 March 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Short Story Details. Wiki News. Retrieved March 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Story Details. Wiki News. Retrieved May 13, 2010. #^ "Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt Talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return". AMC News. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Huver, Scott (25 June 2008). "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on 26 June 2008. #^ "Toby Jones takes the lead in Tom Stoppard's classic Every Good Boy Deserves Favour". The Telegraph. 9 January 2009. Retrieved on 9 January 2008. #^ "Dave Legeno's Official Website". Andrew Manson. 28 April 2009. #^ "RTE Radio interview". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ 1 # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' teaser trailer hits online June 30. Wiki News. Retrieved June 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Blake Brown Talks Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Part 1 and 2. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Paramount Pictures blocks 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' to get an R rating. Wiki News. Retrieved June 21, 2010. #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Bill Nighy to star in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie suffers a minor 'Head Injury'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie Released From the Hospital. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary' franchise is over. Wiki News. Retrieved June 25, 2010. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. # ^ Alexa Vega, Jojo, Christopher Massey, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catwoman Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. #^ a b c Warner Bros. (23 March 2007). Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise. Press release. Retrieved on 23 March 2007. #^ Coltrane, Robbie. Interview with Jonathan Ross. Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC1 London. 7 June 2008. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ "RTE Radio interview". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Steve Daly (12 July 2007). "Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. #^ Scott Huver (25 June 2008). "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on 26 June 2008. #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ Horowitz, Josh (19 January 2008). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity". MTV. Retrieved on 19 January 2008. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. #^ Daly, Steve (12 July 2007). "Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. # ^ Lisa Wilder, Andrea Handler, Elizabeth Barnes, Ted Green, Brian Parker and Harold Thompson in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, Kate Bosowrth, Omarino, Steve Sandvoss, Usher and Jessica Simpson in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Wiki News/Paramount Pictures 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Fired Adult Actors; Child actors to play as adults. Wiki News. Retrieved May 25, 2010. # ^ Markus Walker, Danielle Crawford, Kyle Winslow and Cindy Scott in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. #^ Coltrane, Robbie. Interview with Jonathan Ross. Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC1 London. 7 June 2008. #^ "Quint chats with Harry Potter's Sir Michael Gambon about Dumbledore, Half-Blood Prine, and Deathly Hallows!!!". Ain't It Cool News. 11 July 2009. Retrieved on 13 July 2009. #^ Horowitz, Josh (19 January 2008). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity". MTV. Retrieved on 19 January 2008. #^ Deathly Hallows Casting News: Ciaran Hinds to Play Aberforth Dumbledore, More on Nick Moran #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ "Miriam Margolyes: I love actors". This is South Wales. 25 September 2008. Retrieved on 25 September 2008. #^ "Toby Jones takes the lead in Tom Stoppard's classic Every Good Boy Deserves Favour". The Telegraph. 9 January 2009. Retrieved on 9 January 2008. #^ "Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt Talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return". AMC News. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ "Dave Legeno's Official Website". Andrew Manson. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ Walker, Lisa (2009-08-26) "Clark choosing adult actors to play adult Main characters". Retrieved on 2009-08-26. #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ "Grindelwald Ado Sera Joué Par Jamie !". UniversHarryPotter. 2009-05-14. Retrieved on 2009-05-15. #^ "Serbedzija to act in seventh Harry Potter film". Croatian Times. 2009-05-26. Retrieved on 2009-05-26. #^ Olly Richards (January 2008). "Heroes of 2007". Empire. pp. 130. #^ Nick Moran in Harry Potter #^ "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". Comingsoon.net. 24 February 2009. Retrieved on 24 February 2009. #^ a b c Jack Malvern (14 March 2008). "Longer spell at box office for Harry Potter". The Times. #^ a b Olly Richards (14 March 2008). "Potter Producer Talks Deathly Hallows". Empire. Retrieved on 14 March 2008. #^ a b Michael Sragow (13 March 2008). "Steve Kloves says 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' will film in two parts". Baltimore Sun. Retrieved on 14 March 2008. #^ Dan Wilson returning in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Wiki News/Paramount Pictures 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Fired Adult Actors; Child actors to play as adults. Wiki News. Retrieved May 25, 2010. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ a b c Helen O'Hara (April 2009). "Hallowed Ground". Empire: p. 100-104. #^ Olly Richards (14 January 2008). "About Those Harry Potter Rumours". Empire. Retrieved on 14 February 2008. #^ "Harry Potter continues his magic at Leavesden". Panalux. January 2009. p. 1. Retrieved on 14 February 2009. #^ "Deathly Hallows to Be Shot Using "Loads of Hand-Held Cameras," Tom Felton Talks Sectumsempra in Half-Blood Prince". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-03-31. Retrieved on 2009-03-31. # ^ a b First Picture of Final Jane Hoop Elementary Released. Wiki News. Retrieved 7 March 2010. # ^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Teaser Trailer Hits Theaters Before Iron Man 2. Wiki News. Retrieved April 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Video Game Split Into Two-Parts. Wiki News. Retrieved May 13, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film premieres trailer at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Footage out June 29. Wiki News. Retrieved June 17, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Teaser Trailer in front of 'The Last Airbender'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 17, 2010. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie